PAW Patrol/Les Miserables
Summary Ryder, known as Prisoner 24601, runs from the ruthless Inspector Humdinger on a journey beyond the barricades, at the center of the June Rebellion. Meanwhile, the life of a working class dog, Leary, with a pup is at turning point as she turns to prostitution to pay money to the evil innkeeper pup and his wife who look after her pup, Skye. Ryder promises to take care of the pup, eventually leads to a love triangle between Skye, Chase, who is a student pup of the rebellion, and Everest, a pup of the streets. The pups and people sing of their anger and Marshall leads the student pups to fight upon the barricades. Synopsis After 19 years on the chain gang, Ryder finds that the ticket-of-leave he must display condemns him to be an outcast. Only the Bishop of Foggy Bottom treats him kindly and Ryder, embittered by years of hardship, repays him by stealing some silver. Ryder is caught and brought back by the police and is astonished when the Bishop lies to the police to save him. Ryder decides to start his life anew. Eight years have passed and Ryder, having broken his parole and changed his name to Monsieur Madeleine, has become a factory owner and Mayor. One of his worker dogs, Leary, has a secret illegitimate pup. When the other women dogs discover this, they demand her dismissal. 'The Mayor' rescues a man pinned beneath a cart. Humdinger is reminded of the abnormal strength of convict 24601, Ryder. Desperate for money to pay for medicines for her daughter, Leary sells her locket, her fur, and then joins the whore dogs in selling herself. Utterly degraded, she gets into a fight with a prospective customer dog and is about to be taken to prison by Humdinger when The Mayor arrives and demands she be taken to hospital instead. Humdinger then says that a man who is accused as Ryder just been recaptured. Ryder, unable to see an innocent man go to prison, confesses that he is prisoner 24601. At the hospital, Ryder promises the dying Leary to find and look after her daughter, Skye. Humdinger arrives to arrest him, but Ryder escapes. Skye has been lodged with Swift and Ingrid, who horribly abuse her while indulging their own daughter, Everest. Ryder pays Swift and Ingrid to let him take her away to Adventure Bay. Nine years later, there is unrest in the city because of the likely demise of the popular leader Mayor Goodway, the only woman left in the government who shows any feeling for the poor. A street-gang led by Swift and his wife, Ingrid, sets upon Ryder and Skye. They are rescued by Humdinger, who does not recognise Ryder until he has gone. Swift and Ingrid's daughter, Everest, who is secretly in love with the student pup, Chase, reluctantly agrees to help him find Skye, with whom he has fallen in love. Skye is consumed by thoughts of Chase, with whom she has fallen in love. Everest brings Chase to Skye, and then prevents an attempt by her father's gang to rob Ryder's house. Ryder, convinced it was Humdinger lurking outside his house, tells Skye they must prepare to flee the country. News of Mayor Goodway's death circulates in the city and a group of politically-minded student pups stream out into the streets to whip up support for a revolution. The student pups prepare to build the barricade. Everest decides to rejoin her love at the barricade. The barricade is built and the revolutionaries defy an army warning to give up or die. Humdinger is exposed as a police spy. In trying to save Chase's life, Everest is killed. After that, Chase asks Tracker to deliver a letter to Skye, which is intercepted by Ryder. Ryder arrives at the barricade in search of Chase. He is given the chance to kill Humdinger but instead lets him go. The student pups settle down for a night on the barricade and, in the quiet of the night, Ryder prays to God to save Chase. The next day, the rebels are all killed. Ryder escapes into the sewers with the unconscious Chase. After meeting Swift, who is robbing the corpses of the rebels, he comes across Humdinger once more. He pleads for time to deliver the young pup to hospital. Humdinger lets Ryder go and, his unbending principles of justice having been shattered by Ryder's own mercy, he kills himself. Unaware of the identity of his rescuer, Chase recovers in Skye's care. Ryder confesses the truth of his past to Chase and insists he must go away. At Chase and Skye's wedding, Swift and Ingrid try to blackmail Chase. Swift says Skye's 'father' is a murderer and as proof produces a ring which he stole from the corpse the night the barricade fell. It is Chase's own ring and he realises it was Ryder who rescued him that night. He and Skye go to Ryder where Skye learns for the first time of her own history before the old man dies. Cast *Ryder as Jean Valjean *Mayor Humdinger as Javert *Leary as Fantine *Skye as Cosette *Chase as Marius *Everest as Eponine *Swift as Thenardier *Ingrid as Madame Thenardier *Tracker as Gavroche *Marshall as Enjolras *Rubble as Combeferre *Rocky as Courfeyrac *Fletcher as Joly *Zuma as Grantaire *Juno as Lesgles *Dirge as Jean Prouvaire *Whisky as Feuilly Songs *Work Song *Ryder's Soliloquy *At the End of the Day *Lovely Ladies *I Dreamed a Dream *Who Am I? *Come to Me *Castle on a Cloud *Master of the House *Swift and Ingrid's Waltz of Treachery *Suddenly *Look Down *Stars *Red and Black *In My Life *A Heart Full of Love *On My Own *One Day More *Do You Hear the People and Pups Sing? *A Little Fall of Rain *Drink With Me *Bring Him Home *Dog Eats Dog *Humdinger's Suicide *Turning *Empty Chairs at Empty Tables *Wedding Chorale *Beggars at the Feast *Epilogue Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Musicals